Die Schatzmeister, die ich rief
by Mijra
Summary: Die Weihnachtsgeschichte mal anders *g*


**Die Schatzmeister, die ich rief...**

By Mijra

Disclaimer: Weder Paramount noch Star Trek gehören mir...

* * *

Quark schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, als er den bajoranischen Vedek dabei beobachtete, wie er sich verzweifelt damit abmühte, die Tannenzweige und kleinen Zuckerpropheten am unteren Rand des zweiten Promenadendecks anzubringen. Dabei wusste Quark, dass das ganze Unterfangen völlig sinnlos war - Odo würde sowieso keinen derartigen Firlefanz in seinem Revier dulden.

"Ach kommen Sie schon, Quark. Nur einmal", holte ihn Bashirs Stimme in die Bar zurück. "Es ist doch wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt, uns einmal den Gefallen zu tun und die Holosuitereservierung auf den Nachmittag zu verschieben."

Quark stellte die Flasche vor sich auf den Tisch. "Die Termine sind ausgebucht, meine Herren. Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht helfen."

"Es ist Weihnachten, Quark, die Zeit der Liebe und Hilfsbereitschaft", versuchte nun auch O'Brien den Barkeeper zu überreden. "Zeigen Sie uns ihre Anteilnahme an dem Fest und geben Sie uns die Holosuite. Nur für eine halbe Stunde. Bitte."

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen stützte sich Quark auf den Tresen - halb in Resignation darüber, dass er sich jetzt schon erweichen ließ, gegen seine Ferenginatur, anderen einen Gefallen zu tun.

"Also schön. Aber das ist eine Ausnahme! Und es hat nichts mit Ihrem Weihnachten zu tun!"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Als er einen letzten Blick in die leere Runde warf, freute sich Quark bereits insgeheim auf die Ruhe seines eigenen Quartiers - ohne irgendwelche dämlich dreingrinsenden Marzipan-Propheten-Engel oder auf dem Promenadendeck herumhopsenden Schneemänner. Und ohne die Vorstellung von einem Sicherheitschef, dem das ganze aufrührerische Treiben auch noch zu gefallen schien. Seit die Menschen die Station mit ihren Artgenossen und merkwürdigen Bräuchen überschwemmt hatten, war DS9 einfach nicht mehr das selbe.

Mit einem verächtlichen Brummen wandte sich Quark um, die Bar zu verlassen - und wäre vor lauter Schreck beinahe umgekippt, als das mannshohe Rumpelstilzchen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

"Was wollen Sie hier? Die Bar ist geschlossen!"

Der kleine Mann mit der Hakennase legte nur den Kopf schief und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Erkennst du mich nicht, Quark?"

"Sie sind doch dieser Zwerg, der vor ein paar Jahren O'Briens Fantasie entsprungen ist!"

"Nein, du Idiot! Ich bin der Schatzmeister der göttlichen Schatzkammer, der Hüter des vergangenen Profittages!"

Quark fiel abrupt auf die Knie. "Was wollen Sie von mir? Oh göttlicher Schatzmeister." Verzweifelt hielt er Ausschau nach einer Art Zepter oder sonstiger Reliquie, der er seine Ehrerbietung erweisen konnte - schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass einen eine Gottheit besuchte.

"Ich bin hier, um dich auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, Quark. Und nun folge mir."

"Aber wohin?"

"Zurück in deine Vergangenheit..."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Quark raffte die Geschenke des Profittages vor sich zusammen, ein zähneentblößendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Neben ihm kniete in einiger Entfernung sein Bruder Rom, geschenklos und mit gierigem Blick

"Was siehst du Quark?", fragte der Geist der Schatzkammer und deutete auf die Vision, die in der schwarzen Ödnis vor ihnen schimmerte.

"Mich? Und Rom? Aber das ist schon so viele Jahre her..."

"Ja, Quark. Der Profittag ist der Tag im Jahr der Ferengi, an denen die Ranghöheren von ihren Untergebenen Geschenke erhalten. Nun sieh dich an. Sieh, wie viele Geschenke du vor dir hast, und sieh dir deinen profitlosen kleinen Bruder an."

Quark konnte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Ich war schon immer der Klügere von uns zweien. Daran bestand nie ein Zweifel, nicht wahr?"

Als Quark sich jedoch umwandte, war der Geist verschwunden.

"Wohin sind Sie? Hallo? Wie komme ich jetzt wieder zurück?"

Noch bevor er sich einmal um die eigene Achse gedreht hatte, fand er sich hinter seiner eigenen Bar wieder, um ihn herum reges Treiben. Nein, als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er sein zweites Ich, das nur wenige Stunden zuvor Dr. Bashir und Chief O'Brien die Holosuitereservierung umgeschrieben hatte.

"Sieh dich an, Quark. Was geschieht mit dir? Wie willst du in die göttliche Schatzkammer gelangen, wenn du dein Leben mit Gefälligkeiten und Barmherzigkeit vergeudest?"

Quark wirbelte zu der Stimme herum. "Leeta...? Nein, ein weiterer Schatzmeister?"

Mit einem Lächeln beugte sich die Bajoranerin zu ihm. "Ich bin der Schatzmeister des gegenwärtigen Profittages. Und so wie du vom rechten Weg abgekommen bist, wirst du niemals deine Erfüllung finden..."

Mit einem Puff hatte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst und hinterließ nichts als langsam steigenden Nebel, der die ganze Bar auszufüllen drohte.

"Leeta? Ich meine, Schatzmeisterin? Wo sind Sie? Hallo?"

Als sich sein Blick zu klären anfing, entfuhr im ein Schrei des Entsetzens, als sein lebloser, bleicher Leichnam nur wenige Meter vor ihm erschien.

"Das, das bin ich! Bin ich tot? Und wo sind die Auktionäre, die meine sterblichen Überreste kaufen?"

Mit leisen Schritten war Morn neben ihn getreten und sah ihn aus stummen, dunklen Augen an.

"Oh, nein, lassen Sie mich raten, Sie sind der Schatzmeister des zukünftigen Profittages? Was wird mit mir passieren? Warum ist niemand hier?"

Als Morn nur stumm mit den Schultern zuckte, fing Quark an zu dämmern, was vor sich ging.

"Du meinst, ich werde so enden? Ohne Reichtum? Verarmt und wertlos für meine Nachwelt?"

Auf ein weiteres Schweigen von Morn fiel der Ferengi verzweifelt auf die Knie und fing an, Morns Stiefel zu küssen.

"Bitte! Lass es nicht so enden! Hilf mir! Ich werde alles tun, ich werde mich ändern! Ich werde nicht vom rechten Weg der Profitgier abweichen! Ich werde mich ändern! Ich werde mich ändern..."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

_-Am nächsten Morgen-_

"Quark, was soll das?" Die wütende Stimme des Chief rief nur ein freudiges Grinsen auf Quarks Gesicht hervor.

"Ich habe die Preise verdreifach, das ist alles. Wollen Sie nun etwas trinken, oder nicht?"

O'Brien wechselte einen verständnislosen Blick mit Bashir, der an seine Seite getreten war und den Ferengi anstarrte, als sähe er ihn zum ersten mal.

"So ist nun einmal das Leben, meine Herren. Sehen Sie, die Menschen haben Weihnachten, wir Ferengi das Fest des Profittages. Ich bringe nur ein bisschen Ferengikultur auf unsere kleine multikulturelle Raumstation."

"Aber...", setzte der Chief an, wurde jedoch von Quark unterbrochen, der einen verträumten Blick in Richtung Decke warf.

"Bedanken Sie sich nicht bei mir. Bedanken Sie sich bei den drei Schatzmeistern der göttlichen Schatzkammer der Ferengi. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, die Pflicht ruft."

Bashir und O'Brien sahen sich verwirrt an. "Schatzmeister? Was zum Teufel reden Sie da? Hey! Quark! Warten Sie, das können Sie doch nicht machen! QUARK!"

=/\= 2004 Mijra =/\=


End file.
